Roses of Blood
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: {AU} "Forever is a long time, anyway." —NxL
1. Prologue

**Roses of Blood**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** "Forever is a long time, anyway." —NxL  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

HE IS A PRISONER of his own darkness.

She is the master of her own life.

"A thief can steal anything—and even _everything_—from an owner. Therefore, it is a guaranteed fact that an owner is completely powerless against their thieves."

He is the thief.

She is the owner.

Now, whose blood will be spilled at the very end?

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N:** New story. I'm sorry I just came back and now I have a new story in tow. It's just that I've already finished this story and I want to publish this as soon as possible. Don't worry, I didn't forget about my other stories. They'll be updated in no time.


	2. Chapter One

**Warning:** Rated M due to the theme.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**A/N:** First is Natsu's POV, then it will be Lucy's. Next will be Natsu's again, and so on.

* * *

**ROSES OF BLOOD**  
CHAPTER ONE

* * *

IT'S SO NOISY IN here. The sounds, the voices, the heartbeats...

_It's driving me crazy._

Clenching my fists, I try to drown out the noise and to listen only to the announcer on TV. However, this has proven to be far too difficult to attain because _they_ are far too loud to even be tuned out.

I grit my teeth in frustration. If I had known that the activity inside trains is always like this, I never would have even considered riding one.

Not to mention that the _Troia_ pill I took earlier is going to wear off any minute now, causing me to flinch at the thought of enduring my horrible motion sickness for a few more minutes or so.

Shaking my head, I fend off all the things in my mind that are much too trivial for me to worry about and try to doze off before I arrive at my next stop.

'_Kill...'_

My body jolts up instantly, and the familiar feeling of dread and desire sweep through my body, locking me in their tight embrace. I struggle to get out of their grasp, desperate to pull away from this uncomfortable feeling, this feeling that always gives me apprehension as to what might happen next.

'_Kill...'_

'_Kill them all...'_

I clutch my head, mentally screaming for the voice to go away, to leave me alone.

'_Spill their blood...'_

'_Slice them up...'_

'_Peel off their skin...'_

Stop...

'_Chop them all into pieces...'_

Stop it...

'_Cut off their heads...'_

Leave me alone...

'_Rip off their scalps...'_

'_Flay them alive...'_

'_Kill them...'_

'_Burn them...'_

'_Torture them...'_

'_Make them bleed...'_

'_Rip their bodies...'_

'_Pierce the skin...'_

'_Make them scream...!'_

Stop...

Stop...

Don't...

Get away...

Leave...

Just stop...

.

.

.

_STOP IT!_

"O—Oi..."

With crazed eyes, my head snaps towards the speaker who is a guy with dark hair and a horrified expression on his face.

"D—Dude..." he stammers.

'_Kill him...'_

'_Now...'_

"You're—You're bleeding..."

A compelling force causes me to look down.

A sudden desire shoots up from inside my body.

An immediate pain is felt.

And now all I see is red.

_Just red._

And then...

_Nothing at all._

* * *

**tbc**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Advance Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**ROSES OF BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 2**

—

I DO NOT KNOW why I am shopping in the mall with my bestfriend Levy McGarden when I have had a rough night trying to figure out how to redeem the crisis I am currently dealing with in my newest book '_Psychotic_'. I do not know why Levy is unusually in a very much energetic, chirpy mood today and I also do not know why we are now inside a bridal shop browsing for wedding dresses.

"And I think Gajeel would love this design—_Oi_! Lu-chan!" I can hear the pout in Levy's voice as she notices that I am not listening.

"Oh, sorry, Levy-chan..." I say softly, ignoring my sudden major headache. "I just didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm feeling kinda dizzy today."

Levy looks at me with concern. "No wonder you look so pale, Lu-chan! You should've told me earlier!" she scolds. Then, she shoves me outside the shop. "Go home now, Lu-chan! You can help me pick my wedding dress when you've had enough sleep, okay?"

I smile. The best thing about Levy is that she cares so much. Gajeel is so lucky to have her.

Which leads me to something I forgot. They're getting married next month. And I still don't have a wedding gift.

_Damn._

Oh well. Sleep comes first.

With a yawn, I arrive at my apartment after a few minutes, seeing as it is close to the mall. I unlock my door and close it once I get inside.

"Oh, my soft, soft bed..." I murmur wistfully as I glance over at my bedroom.

Without further ado, I start to take off my clothes. I have already thrown my cardigan to the side when suddenly the door opened with such force that it is almost ripped off of its hinges. As I stare in wide-eyed shock at the dark, demented-looking man at the doorway, the thought of me only wearing a thin, spaghetti-strapped black blouse and very short shorts hasn't even crossed my mind for fear already has me in its claws.

"Who—Who are you?!" I demand.

He only looks at me with those dark, dangerous eyes, and walks up to me with intent in his steps.

I back away, panic overtaking me as my back collides with the wall, leaving no chance for me to escape.

When we are only an inch apart, he slams his hand on the wall at my side, and he slowly leans in, his stare so intense that my breath catches in my throat.

"W—W—What do you w—want?" I whimper.

"What do I want?" His voice is rough and deep, carrying with it an alluring, manly tone.

"I want _you_."

* * *

**tbc**


	4. Chapter Three

**ROSES OF BLOOD**

CHAPTER 3

* * *

NOTHING IS THE SAME anymore. I can feel my head spinning and the loud hammering of my heart against my chest. I don't know how I got this weird course of adrenaline, but thinking about it deeply gives me a strong sense of dread, so I've decided to leave it alone.

First off, I need somewhere to go to. But I don't remember where I live nor who I am. I only know my name, and that's all.

I feel so lost, so confused.

Especially when I saw that my hands were covered with blood.

So I had run to the nearest bathroom and washed my hands there vigorously, not leaving even a tiny speck. The sight of the vibrant colour of red startled me so much; it is deeply embedded into my system and it is so vivid that I can't get it out of my mind.

It haunts me.

"I'll be going now," I suddenly hear someone say not too far from me. It sounds feminine and tired with a note to it that makes me intrigued.

My head turns towards the direction of the voice and I find myself looking at a woman with long blonde hair and intelligent brown eyes.

The moment she walks off, my eyes stick to her retreating back, never once breaking their gaze. I don't know why I even bother, but there's just something about her that peaks my curiosity, although I have no idea what.

I start to follow her.

_'Kill her...'_

I instantly stop in my tracks.

_No..._

_Why now?_

Why_ does it have to be _now_?_

The darkness consumes me the next moment, and then all I see is black.

* * *

—

* * *

I FOLLOW HER DISCREETLY from behind, noting the way her shoulders slack from fatigue and the way she emits a sigh like someone who tries to escape from the burden of guilt.

I can almost taste her smell. That sweet _vanilla_ scent.

It makes me _hungrier_ for her than ever before.

When she goes inside her apartment, I grin maniacally, then open the door forcefully without much effort.

And then there she is, clad in thin, sexy clothes with an expression of shock on her face.

_Delicious._

"Who—Who are you?!" she demands.

I do not answer her; it is not even necessary. Instead, I go over to her with intent in my steps.

_No words can explain just how much I'm craving to touch her right now._

She backs away, but then her back collides against a wall, and with that I have seen my opportunity.

Without further ado, I close in on her and slam my hand on the wall at her side, leaning in towards her sweaty, red face which I presume is because of fear.

"W—W—What do you w—want?" she whimpers.

I freeze for only the briefest of moments before licking my lips.

_Damn. She's hot._

"What do I want?" I say to her, a smirk forming on my face. "I want _you_."

I can practically feel that her breath catches in her throat. Satisfied by her reaction, I twirl a strand of her blonde hair with my fingers.

"You will give me _all_ of you… if you don't want me to kill you," I tell her, enjoying the sight of the fear that's evident on her expression.

She is about to scream out when I cover her mouth.

"Ah… bad girl." I chuckle. "No screaming… or else you'll find your eyeball rolling on your clean, tiled floor."

She shuts her mouth at that, but her body trembles, and tears are welling up in her eyes.

I move away from her. "Now, that's a good girl." I give her a manic grin.

She whimpers in response.

"_Lucy_?!"

I instantly stiffen.

"Lucy! What is going on here? I heard something like a door being broken in—" The voice stops short.

Groaning internally, I turn around to see a red-haired girl about centimeters shorter than me with a worried expression on her face. Then, when she sees me, her eyes narrow.

"Who are you?" she demands.

A light bulb pops into my head.

I smirk.

_I can use this to my advantage._

"Ah, hey! Sorry about that," I say sheepishly, scratching the back of my head in a meek manner. "I'm, uh…" _What's her name again?_ "…_Lucy's_ long lost brother! I just came here and I was so excited to see her that I accidentally broke down the door. I'm really sorry, sis." I wrap my arm around her shoulders and whisper to her ear, "_If you don't play along, you know exactly what will happen to you_."

She gulps, then nods. "A—Ah, that's right, Erza! I—I was in fact very happy to see him that—that… I cried!"

The woman looks at us for a moment before nodding in understanding. "Ah, I get it…" She smiles. "I'm glad. For a moment there, I thought your brother is a robber. I'm glad we cleared up this misunderstanding." She turns her back towards us and waves. "Well, I will leave you two to have your moment."

When she finally leaves, I turn to my terrified prey.

"So… your name is Lucy, huh?"

"Please—Please don't… h—hurt me…" she says in a strangled whisper.

I chuckle at that. "No worries, little kitten. I won't touch you… _yet_." I lift my hand to caress her cheek.

She flinches at my touch.

"Not until you give me _everything_ you have."

* * *

**tbc**


End file.
